


【海王/Arthurm】地表（六一快乐，一起开车）

by dessert



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Cloaca, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: “我们真的需要遵守计划，”Mera皱着眉说，“祭典就在三天后，而你现在还没准备好。”“没关系，在那之前我们已经回来了。”Arthur对她说，“稍后你可以详细和我解释一下祭典的流程。”Mera看着Orm，向他寻求帮助，但Orm只是爱莫能助地耸了耸肩，还有什么能比公开支持他同父异母的哥哥登基更糟糕的了。Arthur就是这样把他们带上了地表。





	【海王/Arthurm】地表（六一快乐，一起开车）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689583) by [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry). 



如题所见，我原本想在六一儿童节发的，结果没赶上，托尼的生日我在考试，也没赶上，so sad

但没关系，迟来的礼物，儿童节快乐，小朋友们准备上车了吗？

P.S.别问我Orm的触手怎么冒出来的，我自己都想象不出来

——————

“我们真的需要遵守计划，”Mera皱着眉说，“祭典就在三天后，而你现在还没准备好。”

“没关系，在那之前我们已经回来了。”Arthur对她说，“稍后你可以详细和我解释一下纪祭典的流程。”

Mera看着Orm，向他寻求帮助，但Orm只是爱莫能助地耸了耸肩，还有什么能比公开支持他同父异母的哥哥登基更糟糕的了。

Arthur就是这样把他们带上了地表。

——————

“我有些东西想给你们看。”当他们离开最后一片亚特兰蒂斯的领地后，Arthur对Mera和Orm说。

过去的三个星期里，他们不断的拜访亚特兰蒂斯的贵族们。Orm和Mera陪在他身边，这次行程很累，尽管维科在他年轻时已经教导过他，Arthur对的亚特兰蒂斯始终知之甚少，尤其是在和本地人交流的时候，这一点表现得尤为突出，幸好他还有Orm和Mera，他们抚平了Arthur犯下的所有社交错误。

“我们真的需要遵守计划，”Mera皱着眉说，“祭典就在三天后，而你现在还没准备好。”

“没关系，在那之前我们已经回来了。”Arthur对她说，“稍后你可以详细和我解释一下纪祭典的流程。”

Mera看着Orm，向他寻求帮助，但Orm只是爱莫能助地耸了耸肩，还有什么能比公开支持他同父异母的哥哥登基更糟糕的了。

Arthur就是这样把他们带上了地表。他们在码头附近浮出了水面，Arthur湿漉漉的站起来，Orm在空气中打了个喷嚏，他不喜欢这里，一点都不。

“Orm，微笑。”Mera提醒他，他们跟着Arthur来到白塔下，Orm扭曲的弯了弯唇，在这种情况下，这已经是他能做出来最好的表情。

“爸爸，我回来了！”Arthur大声喊到，让父亲放他进屋。

Orm好奇的环顾着这个拥挤的住所，比起亚特兰蒂斯皇宫，怎么会有人更喜欢这里呢？他默默地靠Arthur和Mera更近一点，更别说走路比游泳慢多了，他发誓空气里的气味比海里任何一样东西都更能伤害他的感官。

Orm看见了一个男人，显然是Arthur的父亲，他给了Arthur一个长时间的拥抱。Orm想那感觉一定很好，他自己的父亲不是一个会表现爱的人，他甚至不确定他有没有爱。在母亲被献祭到海沟国之后，似乎就没有人再拥抱过他。

“爸爸，这些是我的朋友。”Arthur说着，往后退了退，“Mera。”Arthur的父亲微笑着和她握手，“还有我弟弟Orm。”

Orm试图微笑，但他不确定有没有成功。Arthur的父亲握了握他的手，比和Mera在一起时僵硬多了。

“他是不是那个——”那次的父亲皱起眉头看向他的儿子，问道。

“他现在好多了。”Arthur打断他的话，耸耸肩说，“我们还有几天就要回亚特兰蒂斯了，趁这个机会，我想让他们看看地表生活。”

Arthur和他父亲交谈时，Orm环顾了一下客厅。它很小，整个房子都很小，但很漂亮。舒适的，Orm不知道是什么造就了这种感觉。到处都是照片，每面墙上，每张桌子上，大部分是都照的是年轻时的Arthur和他的父亲。参观水族馆，钓鱼，Arthur站在灯塔的顶端。当Orm看到母亲和Arthur及他父亲的合影时，他及时抑制住了情绪。

在他的成长过程中，他一直被告知Arthur的父亲是一个可怕的渔夫，他把母亲从家中抢走，强迫她做他的新娘。在他能记起的那些时间片段里，他的父亲一直开始向他灌输这种思想，但看着照片，他可以看出母亲眼中的快乐，她比以前和父亲在一起时更幸福。

“听起来不错吧？”Arthur问他，Orm从照片中抬起头，他根本没听谈话，只是不是不置可否的耸耸肩。反正他一生中大部分时间都要追随Arthur的领导，问不问他的意见也无所谓。

还有一件事，睡觉的安排。这房子太小了，只有两间卧室，Arthur的父亲坚持让Mera睡到他和Atlanna的房间里去，毕竟Atlanna在最后一战中出现，证明她未死亡后，现在还留在亚特兰蒂斯，他自己睡沙发，Arthur和Orm共用Arthur童年时的卧室。

这个安排不是很好吗？  
~~~  
第二轮Arthur把他们带去了酒吧。

“爸爸和Orm去哪儿了？”Arthur看到身边两张空椅子，转头问Mera。

“卫生间。”Mera接过Arthur手中的杯子回答道。

Arthur皱了皱眉，他不确定自己对Orm和爸爸单独在一起应该表现出什么感觉。诚然，在过去的几周，Orm一直尽心尽力的帮助他，但这并不意味着他能完全信任他和自己世界上最重要的人待在一起。

Arthur坐回座位，垂着头从椅子上看着卫生间的门，他不能就这样闯进去，他甚至不能假装他要去，他不想让Orm觉得他不信任他。

“他喜欢你，你知道。”Mera说。

“什么？”Arthur吓了一跳。

“Orm。”Mera一边喝着啤酒一边说。Arthur从来没见过哪个人能在一个破旧的小酒吧里喝啤酒喝出庄严的感觉。“他总是用敬畏和爱慕的眼神看着你。”

“他是我弟弟。”Arthur舔着嘴唇回答。

“所以？”

“这种事是错误的。”

“地表人奇怪的障碍。”Mera耸耸肩。

“你是说亚特兰蒂斯允许乱伦？”Arthur喝了口啤酒，他承认他偶尔会幻想Orm，如果他在毫不知情的情况下遇见Orm，他也看不出来他们俩会有血缘关系。说实话，两个人长得实在差太多，Orm继承了母亲的所有特点，而Arthur更像他父亲，但谁也无法否认Orm强大的吸引力。

“这在贵族中很常见。”Mera说，把一边头发甩到肩上，“你见到的许多贵族不是表亲就是配偶，家族关系错综复杂，事实上每次停留我和Orm都要解决类似的问题。”

“这就是为什么当我介绍Orm是我弟弟时他们这么困惑的原因？”Arthur问。

“是的，他们希望你们俩能在一起。Orm自己肯定早就想到了，我没有问过他，但这个结论合乎逻辑。”

“哈。”Arthur耸耸肩，他大口喝下啤酒，看着父亲和Orm走回酒吧。Orm在这个酒吧里的确格格不入，即使穿的只是Arthur的旧衣服——他亚特兰蒂斯的盔甲在这里太引人注目了——他也散发着皇室的气质。见鬼，一半的顾客再穿过酒吧时都盯着他看，任何人都乐意把这个晚上花在他身上。

即使按亚特兰蒂斯的准则乱伦可以，但Orm事实上并不想要他。看看他第一次到亚特兰蒂斯时Orm对待他的方式吧。把Arthur甩甩头，没关系，一旦他回到亚特兰蒂斯，他就能处理好这一点文化冲击。  
~~~  
Orm再回到Thomas的卡车里时决定，地表人唯一能向他们提供的只有酒。即使Orm代谢酒精的速度是周围人类的几倍，但他仍然让Orm感觉很舒服，很飘逸，他喜欢这种感觉，亚特兰蒂斯的麦芽酒没有这么有力，而且只能在某些特殊场合饮用。

当Arthur开车时，Orm盯着那些飞速闪逝的树，也许这里并不是是世界上最糟糕的地方。当然了，它肯定比海沟国更好，但这样比较未免把门槛降得太低了。

他能看出母亲为什么喜欢这个世界。

“你一直很安静。”当他们回到他童年的卧室时，Arthur说。

“我只是在想，”Orm轻声说，坐在床上环顾了一下四周，“这个世界还不错。”

“很高兴能听到你的赞许。”Arthur笑着坐在他身边。

“我对地表全部的认知只在它偷走了我的母亲。”Orm说，“我恨它。”

“你知道不是。”Arthur回答，“不是地表世界把母亲献祭给了海沟国。”

“是因为母亲对地表的爱，所以她被驱逐了。”Orm移开目光，“这是我父亲讲给我的故事——我没想到真相会是这样。”

一字一句沉沉地坠在他们之间。Orm知道Arthur坐的离他有多近，他们的大腿紧紧的靠在一起，没有什么是他想要的，Arthur也不是。

他不知道是谁开始的这个稳吻，但突然之间Arthur的嘴唇就压在了自己唇上。一个温柔的吻，一点犹豫，一点不确定Arthur的想法，他以前可从来没有表现出兴趣。

但之后Arthur的手指埋在他颈后的短发里，紧紧的抱着他亲吻。精致静整齐的盘发已经散乱，Arthur结实的前胸紧贴着Orm，把他推倒在床上。

“可以吗？”Arthur喘着气停下来。他压在Orm身上，沉重，却富有安全感。

“是的。”Orm回答。他能感觉到脸上泛起的红晕，兴奋从小腹一丝丝窜上来，逐渐增强。

在陆地上做爱很奇怪，Orm一边尝试脱下衬衫一边想，在水里走动更容易，但在这里，他被这些柔软的织物缠住了。布料拖在床单上，捆住了他的手，但后来，Arthur把手伸进去，轻松地脱去了这些闹人的小玩意。

Orm把手埋在他哥哥的头发里。Arthur咬着他的一个乳头，轻轻厮摩。Orm那里一直很敏感，大多数亚特兰蒂斯人都很敏感，而Orm尤甚，Arthur吮吸啃咬它的方式让他疯狂。Orm挺起胸，哼哼唧唧地要求照顾另一边，而Arthur从善如流地咬住另一团乳肉，加了点力道啃噬着。

Arthur退开时朝他笑了笑，他吻了一下Orm的肚子，用牙齿熟练地解开了这条向他借的裤子，他的手滑进了Orm的内裤。Orm咬着嘴唇，一只触手缠绕在Arthur手腕上，引导他来到泄殖腔。

Arthur的眼睛睁得大大的。

“怎么了？”当Arthur把手从内裤里抽出来时奥木问。他用胳膊肘支撑着自己，想看看是什么让Arthur如此不安，他觉得一切都很好。一只触手从裤子里伸出来，跟在Arthur的手后面，现在正轻轻拍打着他的肚子。

“Orm——我——”Arthur一时失语。

“对不起，我以为你以前做过这个。”Orm怒目而视，想让自己坐起来。他真是太蠢了，当然这对Arthur来说太过了。

“我做过。”Arthur为自己辩护。

“算了吧。”（Forget it.）Orm耸耸肩，试着在重新扣好裤子的时候假装冷酷。“睡觉。”他把Arthur推到一边让他起来。

“Orm，不是——”Arthur急匆匆地说，他气愤地叹了口气，解下了裤子。

这次轮到Orm瞪大眼睛了。他的泄殖腔开口在哪里？触手在哪里？那根奇怪的悬挂物是什么？

“我不是退缩。”Arthur低声说，“我只是不知道我们不一样。”【注：打这一句真的特别想唱出来】

“人类通常就是这样吗？”Orm好奇地问。

“嗯，大多数比我小一点......可能不止一点。”Arthur回答。【注：这什么诡异的骄傲感！】

“那你把它放进——”Orm指了指那根像触手一样的东西，只是它好像不能动。

“我的阴茎？”Arthur笑了，“Well，比如，我一般选屁股，手或者嘴，看情况吧。”

“屁股——不行——”Orm咬了咬下唇。

“那你平时——”

“这就是泄殖腔的作用啊。”

Arthur看起来更困惑了。Orm叹了口气，又解开裤扣脱下裤子。“这里。”他用手指轻拂着泄殖腔开口，抑制着穿透身体的颤抖。他仍然很兴奋，三只触手探出了大半，阴茎也从泄殖腔里冒出个头。

当Arthur缓步靠近时，Orm不动了。

“我可以吗？”Arthur问，有点犹豫地伸手触碰他。

Orm点点头，他的触手伸出来缠绕住Arthur的手，引导他摸向泄殖腔。Arthur的一根手指滑进他的身体，Orm发出一声低吟。

Arthur的手指更地插入泄殖腔，小王子伸出胳膊抱住他的兄长。在为数不多的性行为中，他更偏爱被插入。Arthur又多加了一根手指，Orm感觉自己膝盖发软。

Arthur又吻了他，把Orm亲得呜呜咽咽，溃不成军。他带着他的弟弟回到床上，跪在Orm两腿之间。

“还要。”Orm喘着气催促道，他的阴茎缩回了泄殖腔，Arthur的每一个动作都摩擦着敏感的头部。

Arthur撤回手，不管Orm的触手缠着他，试图把他拉得更近。他调整了一下位置，让他的阴茎紧贴着Orm的泄殖腔。Orm的触手在他的阴茎上摩擦，缠绕住他的大腿和臀部，催促他向前。

“操我。”Orm用命令的语气说，下流的内容配上这种高高在上的语气让人格外兴奋。Orm搂住他的脖子，在他沉入泄殖腔的时候挺起腰亲吻他，细碎的呻吟声被牙齿咬碎了逸散在空气中。Arthur的阴茎比曾经和他在一起过的任何亚特兰蒂斯人都要大，又粗又长，他恍惚间以为自己就要被顶到胃了。

Arthur停了下来，等着Orm调整，但Orm不想这样，他也不需要。触手借力让他一下把Arthur的阴茎吞到了深处，每一下动作都会顶到最敏感的地方。

小王子软了腰，红了眼，哼哼唧唧的磨蹭着兄长的腰。Arthur慢慢动了几下，几次撞击后并渐渐加快了速度，每一次撞击都像是往身体里又进了一点。触手缠绕着Arthur的臀部和大腿，无声地催促着他。

Arthur能感觉到他的兴奋渐渐加强，泄殖腔无规律的收缩蠕动着。Arthur把他拉起来，深深地吻了他，手指插进他微长的头发中，指甲轻轻地搔刮着他的皮肤。

Arthur又加快了，Orm狠狠咬住他的肩膀，抽搐几下泄了出来。Arthur没有停下来，撞开纠缠的腔肉继续动作。Orm的呻吟声被撞得支离破碎。他的种子释放在了自己体内，让Arthur动的更加顺滑，触手兴奋的扭动着，在Arthur的皮肤上摩擦，紧紧缠着他。

Arthur喘着粗气，他知道自己也快了，他抱着Orm快速冲刺几十下，突然停下，咬住Orm的唇给了他一个深吻，Orm能感觉到Arthur射进了泄殖腔里。

Arthur倒在Orm旁边，搂着他弟弟，把他抱得紧紧的。Orm小心着自己的触手，翻了个身滚近Arthur，触手已经收回了体内。

“我们得给你买本关于亚特兰蒂斯生理学和解剖学的书。”Orm咕哝着，蜷缩在Arthur怀里，“我不觉得我能教你这方面的知识。”

“还有其他什么要学的吗？等等，你不会怀孕，是吧？”Arthur笑着问。

“不会，要怀孕操我的得是个女人。”Orm回答。他转了转眼睛看着Arthur脸上震惊的表情，“我们明天早上再讨论。”


End file.
